gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three
Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three è una raccolta di 141 brani tratti da tutti e ventidue gli episodi della Terza Stagione di Glee. L'album è stato rilasciato il 28 agosto 2012 soltanto in versione digitale e si può scaricare dal popolare iTunes Store. E' stato rilasciato nello stesso giorno di Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two. Da diversi mesi, ormai, la FOX aveva dichiarato di voler rilasciare versioni complete delle canzoni, così come aveva fatto con l'enorme quantità di CD dedicati alla Prima Stagione. Tuttavia, essendo alle porte la Quarta Stagione, si credeva che la casa produttrice avesse rinunciato a divulgare altre due raccolte complete. A inizi di agosto del 2012 le voci sono state confermate e sulla fine dello stesso mese sono state rilasciate queste due raccolte complete. Lista delle canzoni #Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead (Glee Cast Version) #We Got the Beat (Glee Cast Version) #Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Glee Cast Version) #It's Not Unusual (Glee Cast Version) #You Can't Stop the Beat (Glee Cast Version) #Somewhere (Glee Cast Version) #I'm the Greatest Star (Glee Cast Version) #Something's Coming (Glee Cast Version) #Spotlight (Glee Cast Version) #Run the World (Girls) [Glee Cast Version] #Cool (Glee Cast Version) #It's All Over (Glee Cast Version) #Out Here On My Own (Glee Cast Version) #Fix You (Glee Cast Version) #Take Care of Yourself (Glee Cast Version) #Last Friday Night (Glee Cast Version) #Candyman (Glee Cast Version) #Bein' Green (Glee Cast Version) #Waiting for a Girl Like You (Glee Cast Version) #Tonight (Glee Cast Version) #Uptown Girl (Glee Cast Version) #A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (Glee Cast Version) #America (Glee Cast Version) #One Hand, One Heart (Glee Cast Version) #Hot for Teacher (Glee Cast Version) #You and I/You and I (Glee Cast Version) #Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another (Glee Cast Version) #I Can't Go for That / You Make My Dreams (Glee Cast Version) #Rumour Has It/Someone Like You (Glee Cast Version) #Perfect (Glee Cast Version) #I'm the Only One (Glee Cast Version) #Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Glee Cast Version) #Jolene (Glee Cast Version) #I Kissed a Girl (Glee Cast Version) #Constant Craving (Glee Cast Version) #Red Solo Cup (Glee Cast Version) #Buenos Aires (Glee Cast Version) #Survivor/I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version) #ABC (Glee Cast Version) #Control (Glee Cast Version) #Man in the Mirror (Glee Cast Version) #We Are Young (Glee Cast Version) #All I Want for Christmas Is You (Glee Cast Version) #Blue Christmas (Glee Cast Version) #River (Glee Cast Version) #Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Glee Cast Version) #Let It Snow (Glee Cast Version) #My Favorite Things (Glee Cast Version) #Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (Glee Cast Version) #Christmas Wrapping (Glee Cast Version) #Do They Know It's Christmas? (Glee Cast Version) #Santa Baby (Glee Cast Version) #Christmas Eve With You (Glee Cast Version) #Do You Hear What I Hear? (Glee Cast Version) #Little Drummer Boy (Glee Cast Version) #Summer Nights (Glee Cast Version) #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Glee Cast Version) #Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Glee Cast Version) #Without You (Glee Cast Version) #We Found Love (Glee Cast Version) #Wedding Bell Blues (Glee Cast Version) #Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Glee Cast Version) #I Want You Back (Glee Cast Version) #Bad (Glee Cast Version) #Scream (Glee Cast Version) #Never Can Say Goodbye (Glee Cast Version) #Smooth Criminal (Glee Cast Version) [feat. 2CELLOS] #Ben (Glee Cast Version) #I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Glee Cast Version) #Black or White (Glee Cast Version) #Human Nature (Glee Cast Version) #Sexy and I Know It (Glee Cast Version) [feat. Ricky Martin] #Don't Wanna Lose You (Glee Cast Version) #Bamboleo/Hero (Glee Cast Version) #La Isla Bonita (Glee Cast Version) [feat. Ricky Martin] #A Little Less Conversation (Glee Cast Version) #L-O-V-E (Glee Cast Version) #Let Me Love You (Glee Cast Version) #Stereo Hearts (Glee Cast Version) #Home (Glee Cast Version) #I Will Always Love You (Glee Cast Version) #You're the Top (Glee Cast Version) #Cherish/Cherish (Glee Cast Version) #Love Shack (Glee Cast Version) #Cough Syrup (Glee Cast Version) #Stand (Glee Cast Version) #Glad You Came (Glee Cast Version) #Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (Glee Cast Version) #What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) [Glee Cast Version] #Here's to Us (Glee Cast Version) #I'm Still Standing (Glee Cast Version) #Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Glee Cast Version) #Fighter(Glee Cast Version) #Up Up Up (Glee Cast Version) #Somebody That I Used to Know (Glee Cast Version) #You Should Be Dancing (Glee Cast Version) #Night Fever (Glee Cast Version) #Disco Inferno (Glee Cast Version) #If I Can't Have You (Glee Cast Version) #How Deep Is Your Love (Glee Cast Version) #Boogie Shoes (Glee Cast Version) #More Than a Woman (Glee Cast Version) #Stayin' Alive (Glee Cast Version) #How Will I Know (Glee Cast Version) #I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) [Glee Cast Version] #Saving All My Love for You (Glee Cast Version) #So Emotional (Glee Cast Version) #It's Not Right But It's Okay (Glee Cast Version) #I Have Nothing (Glee Cast Version) #My Love Is Your Love (Glee Cast Version) #School's Out (Glee Cast Version) #Cell Block Tango (Glee Cast Version) #Not the Boy Next Door (Glee Cast Version) #The Rain in Spain (Glee Cast Version) #Shake It Out (Glee Cast Version) #Cry (Glee Cast Version) #Big Girls Don't Cry(Glee Cast Version) #Dinosaur (Glee Cast Version) #Love You Like a Love Song (Glee Cast Version) #What Makes You Beautiful (Glee Cast Version) #Take My Breath Away (Glee Cast Version) #I Won't Give Up (Glee Cast Version) #Because You Loved Me (Glee Cast Version) #Mean (Glee Cast Version) #Flashdance... What a Feeling (Glee Cast Version) #Edge of Glory (Glee Cast Version) #It's All Coming Back to Me Now (Glee Cast Version) #Paradise By the Dashboard Light (Glee Cast Version) #Starships (Glee Cast Version) #Pinball Wizard (Glee Cast Version) #Tongue Tied (Glee Cast Version) #We Are the Champions (Glee Cast Version) #Glory Days (Glee Cast Version) #I'll Remember (Glee Cast Version) #You Get What You Give (Glee Cast Version) #Forever Young (Glee Cast Version) #Roots Before Branches (Glee Cast Version) #In My Life (Glee Cast Version) #Not The End (Glee Cast Version) #I Was Here (Glee Cast Version) #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) [Glee Cast Version] Galleria di foto Albums3.png|Cover iTunes Glee; The Music, The Complete Season Three Cover 2.jpg|Cover alternativa Navigazione Categoria:Album Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Merchandise